12 Days Before Christmas
by Cerika13
Summary: Ever since he surprised her at Haloween Party, Sora got this feelings for Kairi and he wants to give her something unforgettable this Christmas. How? With Sora's style! Sequel to Notes SoKai
1. Chapter 1

**1**2 ****_D_****a****y****s** B**_e_fo****r****e C****_h_****r_is_t_m_****a**s******

**Sora x Kairi**

_If you like some one. . .  
>And you want to give her an unforgettable Christmas gifts. . .<em>

_What are you gonna give her?_  
><em>The old stuffs? Something she loves?<em>  
><em><br>Sora knows how. . ._  
><em>With lots of surprises. . .<em>

_December 11 2011_

_At the Shore_

Stepping on the white sand-like, white crystalline fell slowly up in the air, giving the boy a shiver down his spine. As he looked around, he saw a couple under a tree where the unique star-like fruits bear. The fruit was the paupo fruit. He recalled what his friend said about this mysterious fruit.

_"It says in 'Destiny Island's mythological stories' book that when two people shared this fruit, their destinies become interwined. I guess they're are destined to be together."_

He remembered that he and his friend tasted it but no effect whatsoever. Still, the boy wonder when will it happen. For now, he looked at the couple smiling at each other. Cuddling. Expressing their love. For him, it was romantic. Yet when will I be able to tell her my love for her?, He thought. He then recalled what his father had told them about leaving Destiny Islands.

_"Sora, I am sorry to say this. I know you wanted to celebrate Christmas with your friend but we must be celebrating at our home. At Twilight Town."_

_"But dad!"_

_"No excuses."_

He ran here to think of his decision.

"How will I be able to tell Kairi what I feel?" he said. As he look back at the unique fruit, he heard some carollers singing a song.

_"On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me,_  
><em>A partridge in a pear tree.<br>__On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me  
><em>_two turtle doves  
><em>_and a partridge in a pear tree."_

It sang. Somehow the song got stuck on his mind.

"My true love sent to me?" he thought. Thinking the lyrics of the song, a smile appeared from his face as he snap his hands and ran back to his home.

"Before I leave, I'll make sure to give Kairi the best 12 Days before Christmas gift ever." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas is in the air! <strong>

**Well~ here's a little story about Sora giving gifts to Kairi in the 12 Days Before Christmas. December 14 to 25.**

**It's kind of a guide about what a girl wants on Christmas. So boys with girlfriends, if you want to give your girlfriend something memorable, then I recommend you read this. Who knows maybe she'll like it.**

**This is my first multi-chapter (finally!) and the sequel to Notes(If you guys don't know what it is, here it is: fanfiction (dot) net/s/7517574/1/bNotes_b ).**

**Updates is starting on Dec 14 (but I'm posting it a day before) then it will be daily updates until Christmas.**

**Hope you guys like it! :DD**

**So read and review! No flames please!**


	2. Author's Note Bad News!

**Hey there guys. . . **

**You're probably wondering why it's bold and so short and there's no title in this chapter. Well. . . I have a LOT of explaining to do.**

**Okay I'm not having writer's block okay? It's actually bad news.**

**First off! I was supposed to upload this a few days ago but there has been a problem with uploading stories in my computer (I'm using a regular computer, the one with the CPU keyboard and mouse. Not a laptop) don't know whether it's fanfiction or just my internet connection.**

**Second. . . my computer had a virus. . . and it deleted all my files AND MY STORIES! Really! I have the 12 Days Before Christmas chapters 1 to 8 and it was gone! THE VIRUS DELETED MY STORIES! GODDAMN IT! SO MUCH FOR THE TIME AND ENERGY I WASTED! T_T**

**Unfortunately, I didn't create a back up files for it so there was noooooooooooo way I could continue writing this. What? I didn't expect that a virus entered my computer!**

**I'm really sorry** **guys. I know how you guys are** **dying to read this story and how I was dying to finish this story by Christmas. You guys couldn't imagine how mad and frustrated I am!**

**I'm really really really REALLY SORRY! I WAS SO STUPID THAT I DIDN'T CREATE A BACK UP FILES LIKE PUTTING THEM IN A USB OR SOMETHING TO STORE THEM AWAY!**

**I hope you guys could forgive me. . . and how stupid of me. . .**

**In the meantime, I have a story here on my Doc Manager. It's been here a month since I uploaded it and edit it.**

**It's called_ My Dear WitchSister_. It's about the misery life of Roxas Strife when one night, there came a witch, that grants _unlimited_ wishes, to him to help him save his misery life. . . only it turns out preeeety badly when it comes to make a wish.**

**The story was based on my life with a little pour of randomness and sweetness. **

**I have the introduction here. You guys could read it if you want. Here!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ My Dear WitchSister ~<strong>

**Be careful what you wish for. . .**

**INTRODUCTION**

In life, we suffer hard times. Out of one hundred, ten or let's say fifteen people get bullied by some people who think they are cool. Why? Cause if you're a loser, it always happens. I don't know why but I am one of those fifteen people. I am a loser.

Maybe we could change that intro. Let me tell you guys a story of mine about my days at highschool. . . with a Witch that grants me wishes. Cool right?

Not exactly.

Things aren't what you seem.

Okay maybe I should give you a brief history about this so called WitchSister.

Somewhere outside from our world comes a world called The World That Never Was. A world that is not from our planet. I do not even know where is that location. So that world is more like a dark town. Nobody even knows that world. Not even my ancestors.

One thing special about that world is that it has a castle called The Castle that Never Was. Don't ask me why that is a name for a castle.

So this castle is not like where kings and queens live. This castle is more like uh. . . a motel! J. K. (just kidding) Well it's more like where Wizards and Witches live. Not those Harry Potter thing where we are muggles and they have wands.

Maybe I should define what a Witch or Wizards are in this kind of world. Wizards and Witches are immortals that are human-like yet they are not powerful like Thor, they are more like immortals that grants the human's wishes. But why is it a WitchSister? Why not WitchSis? Nah I'm not gonna spoil it. Just continue listening to my story... or their history.

You know, all I know is that fairies grants wishes but I didn't expect Wizards or Witches to grants wishes. What fairies and Witches/Wizards have in common is that they grant wishes, have wings and are human-like. Only fairies are small while a Witches/Wizards have the same height of a human.

Well that's all I am going to say for a while. If you still want to hear their story, then I suggest that you keep listening(or reading) my story.

Otherwise you have a Witch/Wizard and your life is in misery and you don't even know what to do. Just saying.

Now do you want to hear my story?

Should I say it right now?

Okay.

It's simple. In four words: My life is inmisery(see four words).

How? First off my family.

To tell you the truth, when I was kid I had a happy life. Before I lived with my mom, Aerith and dad, Cloud Strife. Oh, I have an older twin brother by the way. His name is Sora Strife. We're not identically twin actually, my hair is spiky blonde while his is spikier (than mine) brunette. I inherited it from my dad and Sora's from mom. We were both happy of our parents. The kind of parents that will always take care of and love us.

But when my dad saw mom allegedly dating dad's best (and closest) friend, chaos aroused. Dad got angry and mom left. Filed a divorce. Never saw her for the rest of my life. It did hurts us that mom didn't took us. Said she doesn't want to see our face. So me and Sora lived at dad's place: Twilight Town.

What hurts the most is that dad's bestfriend betrayed him. He realized that dad's friend was in love with mom way before dad and mom met. Sad right?

Dad used to be a 1st Class SOLDIER in Midgar when mom and dad were together. But after the divorce, he began to drink and smoke pot on his friend's bar. What's worse is that he has no job so he just happen to steal or borrow some money from us. Plus me and Sora have to have a part time job. I work as a janitor at Tifa's bar, dad's friend, at night. Everyday for 3 hours, in conclusion I got eyebags.

I told you my life is inmisery.

What's more is. . .school A.K.A. Hell

I study at Twilight High S.

I detest that place.

Why?

First off, when I get in the hallways, they'll be looking at me like, "HEY MORON!" or "LOSER!" and the worst: ROSER (it's a combination of Roxas and Loser.)

Plus they'll tease me. Kick me. And even drew their spit at me. Disgusting phlegm. I don't even know why.

When it comes to our school government, there is a group called 'The Disciplinary Committee'. Consists of the most badass guys in the whole wide world: Seifer Almasy and his two companions. Somehow half of the studs love this group. Half of the studs hate it. I know Sora doesn't even like that group.

What's more depressing is that I am a loner. I do not have friends like other people. Unlike Sora, he has friends because of his personality. He is definitely an easygoing brother. Despite our hard life he is always optimistic. I was a pessimist. He was carefree. I had lots of trouble especially in school. He was smart, I have no brain. He was a friend that you love to hang out with. I was a guy that you'll leave me alone on the first day of school because I did not respond to what you are saying like when a guy came close to me and said hi to me, I did not respond to that.

Now you're probably asking like: Why am I not popular? Why do I have no friends? Why do people hate me? When is the end of the world? When is the return of my favorite Spice Girls? J. K.

It's because when I was a kid, I was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome. I am somehow autistic actually. What is that? What's the symptoms? Well I have a difficulty in social interactions (like how I did not respond to the boy who talk to me I just said a while ago), sometimes conversations almost always revolving around myself rather than others, lack of common sense, when there is something interesting and is different from the normal, I get obsessed with it, wild imaginations, and physical clumsiness.

This was the reason why everybody hates me. It's because of this disorder, my life is hell.

I was different.

I was bullied.

I was a loner.

A loser.

I'm a creep.

That's what my life is at school.

That is who I am.

Not to mention those strict, boring, hot, sexy teachers.

In fact, the only subject I excelled at is Language Arts. The rest is flunked. I am not smart unlike those nerds that knows lots of things.

I could say no longer but please... listen to my story.

This maybe my last chance.

My lines been taken by some guy right?

Well, just keep on reading my story. Seriously, this is your guide to save you from your misery life.

* * *

><p><strong>Again! I am really really sorry. . . Happy (sad to me) Holidays!<strong>


End file.
